


Mild Repercussions

by Irrevocably_Infatuated



Series: Three is a good number [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'll make it a thing then, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pretty sure these are OOC, Spoiler free tagging, There is plot though (if you squint), Viktor with a K bc that's how it should be, badly written sex, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Infatuated/pseuds/Irrevocably_Infatuated
Summary: Viktor screws up,  Yuuri is royally pissed, and Chris takes sides.(The author is bad at summaries.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! My first YOI fic!! I've been mulling over what sort of fic to post for the longest time since I have sooo many fic ideas for this fandom. Ultimately, what brought about this fic was my mighty need for more of this OT3. And so here I am, typing away on my phone at midnight for lack of anything better to do. Yes, this is entirely self-indulgent. 
> 
> Also, I originally planned for this to be purely domestic fluff? The smut came out of nowhere idek but oops, there it is. It's my first time posting anything explicit, so expect it to be all over the place. Please be gentle?
> 
> (scream with me on Tumblr! @girl-most-unlikely)

Christophe came home one late afternoon after practice to an uncharacteristically quiet apartment. He walked into the living room to find his two lovers sitting on the opposite ends of their large sofa. Yuuri scrolling through his phone with his legs tucked underneath him, and Viktor visibly sulking as he flipped through channels on the TV, holding Makkachin close to him. 

Neither of them seemed to notice his arrival - the tension in the room almost palpable, so he cleared his throat slightly and cheerfully called out, "I'm home~". 

"Chris! おかえり." Yuuri beamed up at him, setting his phone down and opening his arms wide in invitation. 

"Welcome home, Chris." Viktor mumbled, a sad pout on his lips. 

The Swiss skater chuckled and walked over to Yuuri, gathering the smaller man into his arms as he settled him onto his lap. The latter sighed and nuzzled into the crook of Christophe's neck, the motion awkwardly tilting his glasses to the side.

"What did our Vitya do this time, mon chéri?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as the man in question groaned and buried his face into Makkachin's soft brown fur. 

"He forgot to take out the trash."

"Again?"

"Yes, again." Yuuri lifted his head a little to pointedly glare at the Russian. "Despite the fact that I've left reminders on the fridge and on his phone."

"And you even told him so during breakfast before you left for practice." Chris added, smirking as Viktor let out a pathetic whine at that. 

"Yuuri, I'm really sorry!" Viktor practically wailed, startling poor Makkachin into hopping off his lap and onto the floor across the coffee table. "I swear I won't forget tomorrow!" 

"That's what you said last time. Viktor の バカ."

"Chris, help me out here! I've spent the last half hour apologizing already."

"Oh, Viktor... I'm afraid I'm with Yuuri on this one." Chris clicked his tongue, one hand gently carding through silky black hair. 

"You know how I hate missing the truck and having the trash pile up." Yuuri sighed, snuggling even closer against him. 

"What should we do, Yuuri?" Chris whispered into his right ear, tongue casually licking at the sensitive earlobe. 

Yuuri mewled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, tilting his head to allow the larger man better access. 

Viktor gulped as he watched Yuuri straddle Chris. He was on his hands and knees now, facing his two younger lovers. While it was true that he often loved just watching the two of them make out (or even make love, on several occasions), it was never like this. They were ignoring him on purpose and it made his chest tighten. He wanted- no, needed to touch them. 

"Stay where you are." Yuuri commanded. 

Viktor didn't realize he had moved closer and froze in place. Best not to cross Yuuri any further when he was already this upset. 

Chris now had his hands inside Yuuri's sweater and was caressing all over his back, moaning softly as the latter started to shamelessly grind against him. Their growing bulges obvious in both of their sweatpants, precome already staining the fabrics a darker shade. 

Viktor could only whimper as he palmed his own half-hard erection through his trousers, biting his lip as he rubbed it to full hardness. Across the sofa, his two lovers had deftly pulled down their lower garments, groaning in pleasure at the feel of their naked flesh against each other. Their painfully hard cocks began rubbing together in between their bellies as Yuuri set a frantic yet rhythmic pace with his hips. 

Chris, ever the most vocal of the three, moaned loudly as Yuuri kissed him roughly, before throwing his head back and letting out a string of curses in both French and German as Yuuri picked up the pace yet again. He knew then that the Japanese man was close, and with the way he was chasing his own orgasm like that, Chris knew he wasn't going to last long either. 

He glanced to his right and saw that Viktor already had his trousers unzipped and was stroking himself in time to their frotting. The Russian's impossibly blue eyes were half-lidded and unusually dark with desire as he watched them, his lovely pink cock weeping with his impending release. 

Chris pulled Yuuri into another deep kiss, their tongues lapping and twisting together. He cupped both of the younger man's plump ass cheeks and squeezed hard, earning him a loud groan which he swallowed with his mouth over his. 

A strangled cry was heard from the opposite side of the sofa and the two of them broke away from the kiss to watch a teary-eyed Viktor cum in violent spurts into his hand. 

The sight was enough to drive them even closer to the edge as Chris reached in between them to take both of their leaking cocks in his hand, jerking them off wildly. 

"I- I'm gonna c-" Yuuri panted and came with a jolt before he could even finish his sentence. His cum spattering onto their chest and abdomen, some even getting onto Chris's chin. 

Chris followed not long after, his own seed adding to the sticky mess between their heaving bodies. Breathless, he carefully laid down with his back propped up against the armrest, letting Yuuri curl up against his side. He noticed then that Viktor had already wiped himself clean and was hesitantly moving towards them. 

"Yuuri, Chris... may I?" Viktor’s voice barely a whisper. "Please."

Chris gave him a gentle smile and Yuuri only nodded shyly, flush high on his cheeks. It was all Viktor needed really, and he sighed happily before kneeling in front of his beautiful younger lovers, dipping his head down to begin lapping up their cum. Viktor always loved how different they tasted, both pleasant all the same. He didn't waste a single drop, cleaning them up thoroughly and drinking it all in as if it was the only form of sustenance he had. 

"Forgive me, любовь моя?" Viktor looked up at Yuuri expectantly. 

"Promise that you wouldn't forget next time?"

"I promise!" Viktor put a hand over his heart.

Yuuri only rolled his eyes at that. "Fine."

"Does that mean I get to cuddle with the two most important people in my life now?" 

It was Chris's turn to roll his eyes. "Get over here then, old man."

"You wound me."

Viktor pouted when Yuuri giggled but he scooted over to Chris's left anyway, draping himself over the taller skater. He reached over and found Yuuri's hand, lacing their fingers together over their Swiss lover's chest. Chris then wrapped his arms protectively around their waists, pulling them closer to him. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, with Yuuri humming contentedly and Viktor whispering just how much he loved the two of them. 

"This sofa isn't made for three grown men to cuddle side by side, you know." Chris said after awhile, his tone exasperated yet uncontrollably fond. 

"I can't even relax lest I let our poor Yuuri here fall to the carpet!"

Yuuri only whined and snuggled closer, nosing at Chris's evening stuble. 

"We'll buy a bigger sofa then." Viktor mumbled sleepily, draping his leg over the taller man even more. 

"Yeah, let's do that." Yuuri replied, equally as sleepy. 

Chris laughed softly and closed his eyes, wondering for the nth time how he'd ever gotten so lucky, letting himself be pulled into a gentle slumber. 

If a couple hours later they'd woken up to find Yuuri dangling precariously on the edge of the sofa, they didn't bring it up, not even during their late dinner. They did, however, drive to the nearest home depot the next day and bought the largest sofa they could find.

**Author's Note:**

> おかえり (Okaeri) = Welcome home.  
> Mon chéri = My darling.  
> Viktor の バカ (Viktor no baka) = Stupid Viktor (lol).  
> любовь моя (Lyubov moya) = My love. 
> 
> This was a pain in the ass to type out and edit on a smartphone, but that's what I get for frying my laptop. *sigh* 
> 
> Love it or hate it? Should I even continue this series? XD Please let me know in the comments! Your kudos are very much appreciated as well. 
> 
> I will eventually get to writing how the three of them got together, but right now I really want to continue exploring their dynamic. 
> 
> PS. I just really love Christophe, okay? Please don't hate on my fic if you happen to dislike him ._.


End file.
